Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend
by Flower Powerer
Summary: Goddard! Scan the database! Search all events occurring in January. I've gotta find out what Cindy's all worked up about... JimmyCindy OneShot


**AN: **My first real JN one-shot. Did a few almost drabbles a looong time ago. Here's just a cute little one-shot. Took me forever to come up with a fandom to use this prompt with, but I finally decided on JN and Jimmy & Cindy. : They were a perfect choice. I hope you guys like it!

**Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend**

"Jimmy," Cindy said, tracing a finger lightly on the cold steel lab table, "You know what my _favorite_ month is?"

"What's that, Cindy?" Jimmy asked, absentmindedly as he stared down a microscope, cautiously twisting the knobs for focus.

"_I said_," Cindy repeated, "Do you know what my favorite month is?"

Jimmy pulled away from the microscope and opened a nearby drawer. He extracted a small bottle of a clear solution and deftly squeezed a drop out onto his slide. "No, what month is that?" He asked, staring back down at his experiment.

"January," Cindy said, "And do you know _why_?"

"Your birthday?" Jimmy guessed, squinting as the tiny speck on the microscope slide suddenly spasmed.

"No, that's Carl!" Cindy snapped, "My birthday's in June!"

"Ah, yeah, I knew that," Jimmy said. He grabbed a metal instrument from the table next to him and lightly poked the speck.

"You're not even listening to me, Jimmy!" Cindy whined, stamping her foot on the ground, "This is important!"

"Everything you say is important, Cindy," Jimmy responded, automatically.

"If everything I say is important, then why are you staring at your wristwatch instead of listening to me?" Cindy sneered.

Jimmy looked up from his watch and stared at Cindy with innocent eyes. "I was just timing this speck's spasms. It's fascinating, really. I added a drop of this solution and suddenly it just started moving! I think I might have created life from an inorganic compound..."

He trailed off as he noticed Cindy's death glare. "But, um, that's not important...what's up, Cindy?"

"What's up?" She repeated in disbelief, "I've been down here for half an hour! We've been carrying on this conversation for a while now and you're just now asking me _what's up_ as if you have no clue what we're talking about?!"

"No, no! I know what we're talking about!" Jimmy said, stealing a glance back at his experiment, which seemed to have wandered off his slide. "You were talking about your favorite month!"

"And that is?" Cindy prompted, crossing her arms.

"January! Because...because...um..." He stuttered, trying to remember Cindy's response. Had she even given one? "Your birthday?" He tried, weakly.

"No, Jimmy!" Cindy snapped, "We already went over this! My birthday's in June!"

"Ah, yeah, I knew that," He said, mentally kicking himself for forgetting.

"Yeah, you said that already too," Cindy said, sighing. "Whatever, Neutron, I'm leaving. You're obviously too involved in your little experiment over there to think of anything else, so just call me if you figure it out."

"No, I think I already figured it out, Cindy!" Jimmy said, excitedly, "I think this solution contains the same properties of the primordial ooze from which life first arose, so..."

"Not what I meant, Nerdtron!" Cindy shouted over her shoulder as she exited the lab.

Jimmy dropped the bottle he had so enthusiastically shown to her to the ground and sighed as the lab door slammed shut.

"I don't get it, Goddard," He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow, "What's her problem?"

Goddard shook his head, unable to provide an answer.

"And who has a favorite month, anyway?" He said, rolling his eyes. "She could have asked anything else! I know her favorite color, her favorite movie, her favorite flower. Why couldn't she have asked me that! Roses!" He paused for a second, then glanced at Goddard, "It is roses, right?"

Words were beginning to form on Goddard's screen.

**PERHAPS IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY?**

"No, not that. Her birthday's in June," Jimmy mused, "but...maybe something else important happened in January that's really important to her. Like her mom's birthday or something."

Goddard barked and nodded his head, signaling to Jimmy that he was on the right track.

"Right! Something important happens in January and I've got to figure out what! And once I've got that figured out, I'll do something big and make it up to her!" Jimmy said, jumping into the air and clapping his hands together. "Goddard! Scan the database! Search all events occurring in January. I've gotta find out what Cindy's all worked up about!"

Goddard nodded and immediately began a scan.

"Good, and in the meantime, I'll just go find that speck..."

A ding from Goddard stopped Jimmy almost immediately in his search. "A result already? What is it boy?"

**LIBBY'S DANCE RECITAL - JANUARY FIFTEENTH**

"No, no, that can't be it...Cindy hates going to those. She prefers karate."

**ULTRALORD SEASON PREMIERE - JANUARY TWENTY-THIRD**

"Nope, Sheen'll be happy to know, though."

**MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY - THIRD MONDAY OF JANUARY**

"No...anything else Goddard?"

One lone date popped up on the screen.

**JANUARY FOURTH**

"The fourth? What's that?"

The message was already beginning to form itself on the screen:

**DAY YOU ASKED CINDY TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

Silence.

"Crap," Jimmy said, throwing back his head.

**SORRY** Goddard said, nudging at Jimmy's hand sympathetically.

"There's no way. There's no WAY it's been a year already!" He ran across the lab to an old calendar that was hanging on the wall. It had been neglected in Jimmy's forgetful state and was currently hanging on May of the previous year. He tore it off the wall and began furiously flipping through it.

"Though...we did spend Valentine's Day together," He said, the memories suddenly rushing back to him, "And then Spring Break - ah, yeah, we took the Hover Car down to Miami for a day, that was fun. And then all summer together...and then school again...and then I got her a Christmas present and..." He had reached the end of the calendar.

"Crap," He said, throwing it on ground, "It _has_ been a year."

**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?** Goddard asked, approaching cautiously.

"I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to her," He sighed. "This is going to take something _big_..."

"Jimmy, if you think a bouquet of a dozen roses is going to make up for you forgetting our anniversary, you are sadly mistaken," Cindy said, glaring at the meager offering her boyfriend presented to her on her doorstep.

"Oh no?" Jimmy said, grinning, "Well, how about a dozen bouquets of a dozen roses?" He moved to the side, revealing the roses in a wagon behind him. "One for every wonderful month we've been together."

Cindy stared at the roses for a moment, a smile almost growing on her face before it quickly disappeared. "Nope. Won't do it."

Jimmy's grin faltered for a second, then he quickly reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a box of chocolates.

"Coconut cream filled - your favorites!" He said, presenting them to her a with a little bow.

She untied the bow carefully, opened the lid and pulled a piece out, nibbling at it. "Good, but I think I need a little more mollification."

Jimmy paused, stunned, but fortunately he still had several back up plans.

"A photo album of the our entire year together?"

"Thoughtful, but no."

"Mixed Tape?"

"Nope."

"Poem written in your glory?!"

"I've read your poetry, Jimmy. It stinks."

"Who said it was written by me? I used the time machine! It's a joint work of Keats, Shelley, Shakespeare - all the greats..."

"Listen, Jimmy," Cindy interrupted, "These are all great presents, but I'm still a little hurt here." She sighed and tossed her head over her shoulder, "Guess you're just going to have to try a little bit harder."

Jimmy stared at her, mouth wide open. Then suddenly, it snapped close. Brain blast!

"I've got it!" He shouted, "Wait right here! I'll be back!!"

"Oh, Jimmy!" Cindy exclaimed, a few hours later, "Moon diamonds!! How did you ever get these?"

"Oh, just a little side trip to the moon and back. Oh, and see the chain? It's made up of crystals crystallized from the gases of Venus." Jimmy said, proudly, leaning up against the doorway. "You like it?"

"Jimmy, they're wonderful!" Cindy said, throwing her arms around him, "They're so gorgeous!! I...I love you!"

"I love you, too," He said, smiling at her. "So - you forgive me?"

"Oh, what?" Cindy said, placing the diamonds against her neck and staring at herself in the mirror. "Oh THAT? Oh, no, I'm still mad at you."

And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Jimmy stared shocked at the closed door in front of him.

"What happened, Goddard?" He said, as his robot dog trotted up to his side, "She loved them! I thought for sure it would do the trick!"

Goddard didn't reply, only shook his head as if he were saying: _Girls..._

Jimmy sighed, "Oh well. Let's head home." He shuffled sadly towards his house a few steps, before suddenly perking up and grinning.

"Hey! I bet that speck's evolved a lot more since we've been gone! Gosh, it might even have reached the multi-cellular stage by now! Come on, Goddard let's go!"


End file.
